supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Villains/Roleplay
Tabuu sat in a small container. The smash fighters thought they had won and defeated Subspace, but Susbspace still lived, only one bomb left. Tabuu was forced to recover from his injuries in a small chamber with wires attached to him.Tigerfoot 02:39, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Crazy Hand watched from an orb as the shadow beasts apppeared in the fighter's arena.Tigerfoot 14:56, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Wolf sharpened his claws and prepared his blaster "Time to go hunting!" he snarled.Tigerfoot 15:05, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Ridley looked at the sunset with his remaining eye, almost knowing if he was to battle again.Koopalings Rule Forever! 05:16, July 24, 2012 (UTC) (You need to use quotation marks!) Icy walked back to the Palace of Twilight, upset. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 16:55, July 24, 2012 (UTC) She sat down and started to think about how she could kill that person. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 17:58, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Ridley, See Icy, sweap down to try killing her.Koopalings Rule Forever! Icy's guards blocked Ridley's attack. They were the same guards who protected Zant, an they had once laid waste to a dozen soldiers at once. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 18:51, July 24, 2012 (UTC) The guards threw Ridley out of the palace. "And stay out!" they said as they slammed the doors shut. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 22:18, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Wolf laughed as Ridley got thrown out.Tigerfoot 22:24, July 26, 2012 (UTC) "Ridley was not neccesary" Tabuu laughed to Crazy Hand.Tigerfoot 22:24, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Icy laughed at Ridley. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 22:25, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Wolf prepared to attack the smash fighters.Tigerfoot 22:37, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Icy laid down in her kitty bed to sleep. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 22:38, July 26, 2012 (UTC) However, Duno the stupid broke into the palace. He stomped on to a guard. "I wonder what happened" thought Duno, proving he was stupid. Koopalings Rule Forever! Ridley couldn't belive that Duno was better at fighting him. "Maybe it's just Dun's lucky day.." thought Ridley. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Oh, God, get off of me!" shouted the Guard as he pushed Duno off. "What do you want!' hissed Icy. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 23:00, July 26, 2012 (UTC) "I am a stupid cannon who doesn't care what happens. As long as it's not death, water or sky diving. Or Galleom. I epic!" said Duno happliy. Koopalings Rule Forever! Ridley had the What the- face when he heard Duno. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Sir, are you alright?" asked one of the guards. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 02:16, July 27, 2012 (UTC) "He's completely stupid!" Wolf spat.Tigerfoot 18:52, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Ridley held up a sign that said Duno is the most stupid person in the whole world. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Look, can you all just get out," said one shadow beast guard. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 19:16, July 27, 2012 (UTC) "Fine, you." screeched Ridley. Koopalings Rule Forever! "You may come back Sunday when the Princess feels better," said the shadow beast, slamming the door on the other people. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 19:08, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Master Hand watched from above. "I think for once I'm more on Ridley, Duno and Wolf's side of fighting. I rather kill than destory." thought the giant right hand. Koopalings Rule Forever! "We shadow beasts can read minds...sort of..." said a guard. "How would you "rather kill than destroy"? Either way they are dead!" [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 20:28, July 28, 2012 (UTC) "Rather. I would rather kill them and have the world to myself than have both the fighters and the world gone!" repiled the hand. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Hater of subspace bombs!" said Duno, happily. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Jessus Christ, this is like, Ganon''dork'' logic," said on guard to the other. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 20:33, July 28, 2012 (UTC) "Ihay Chihuahua!" yelled Ridley. Koopalings Rule Forever! "???" Master Hand thought. Just then Ridley tranformed into Meta Ridley and flew off. Koopalings Rule Forever! They locked the doors. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 19:05, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Just then Galleom saw the palace. He knocked out all the shadow beasts near the front and broke the doors open with his bare fists. Koopalings Rule Forever! "What is your problem!" said the shadow beast gurads. Icy was fast asleep. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 19:21, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Galleom knocked out the guard again. He then jumped and made a shockwave, knocking out everyone at the palace. He grabbed Icy and ran off with her. Koopalings Rule Forever! The shadow beast guard put a force feild around Icy and teleported her back to her kitty bed. "Only the Master Sword can harm us!" said the guard. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 19:26, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Meta Ridley and Duno appeared. "Ready to cobind are moves and kill?" Meta Ridley asked Galleom. Koopalings Rule Forever! Then they all combind their moves and killed almost everyone in the palace expect the shadow beast guards, Icy, and a couple shadow beast. Koopalings Rule Forever! The Palace regenerated. "You're dumb," said one shadow beast. "What piont of only the master sword can harm us do you not understand?" [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 19:29, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Meta Ridley used a speical power and the master sword came to him. He tossed it at many shadow beasts and killed them(XD Again). Koopalings Rule Forever! "That isn't the master sword," said a guard. He made a trumpet like sound and the others revived. "Link wields the master sword, and only those pure of heart can touch it." [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 19:33, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Later.... The two guards heard Ganondorf laughing. They sat down by the palace's doors. "You know, I'm kind of over Link trying to kill us all. If we don't do anything to him or Hyrule, he doesn't do anything to us," said on of the guards. "Tell that to Ganon''dork''," replied the other. A shadowy figure exited Ganondorf's dungeon. It was an exact copy of Link, but with black hair and red eyes. An evil smile was on it's face, and it seemed to strike fear into whoever was near it. Even its own creator didn't understand it's power, and too, was afriad..... [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 16:20, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Category:Tigerfoot's Pages Category:Roleplay Category:Public Pages